beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead
Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead is the 40th episode in Season 7 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the overall 200th episode, and the final episode of the show's original run until the show was revived in 2011. Plot As school starts, Mr. Van Driessen announces roll call. For the third week in a row, Beavis and Butt-head are absent from school, and now grows worried about them, wondering where they are. Van Driessen tells McVicker, who does not care and tells him to deal with it himself, but Van Driessen insists they get the secretary, Ms. Tress, to call the duo's parents. Beavis and Butthead are on the sofa flipping through the TV channels, hoping for something good. Butthead is irritated, and tells Beavis to answer the phone. Beavis (without thinking) answers "yeah, they're dead" to the call. Ms Tress's reception however takes this as fact. Speaking to McVicker and Van Driessen by speaker, she announces that the duo are dead, to contrasting reactions. Upon hearing such news, McVicker announces "that's the best news I've ever heard", and his nerves disappear, as he says it would be either him or them. Van Driessen is devastated. Back at the duo's home, Butthead complains about the TV programmes on. Beavis complains about stations making them "sit through this crap", but the duo choose this over school. In class, Van Driessen plans to announce the grave news, but McVicker announces it loud and wide over the school for all teachers to know, and that there will be an immediate faculty meeting for all teachers in the school. To the apathetic and uncaring class before him, Van Driessen reminisces of the times that he and the duo have come to bond - and all ended in disaster, from a camping trip that ended in a bear attack, defending Beavis against Mr. Manners in a fight, to him flying off of a cliff through the bus window because of standing during an extremely sharp turn. In a state of catharsis over the two, Van Driessen desires anyone from the dead and apathetic class to express their feelings to the dead duo, but picks Daria, knowing that she was the one they usually were seen with. To her words, though she feels slightly bad, she expresses that they did not have very bright futures ahead of them, recalling the experiences she had with the duo. Though brunt and blunt in truth, Van Driessen is thankful for sharing her thoughts, and only hopes that the two found what they were looking for in their harsh and hard lives. Back at home, Beavis and Butthead continue to flip through the channels, and much to their disappointment, nothing comes of interest nor entertainment to them, as they've seen it all before. They say unless they begin to see boobs and butts, the duo will get pissed off if they don't see anything good. Back at school, all of the teachers pop open champagne and host a huge party in the teacher's lounge, now happy that the tormenting duo are dead. Though Van Driessen wants to see some empathy and sadness from the teachers, Buzzcut blows up and tells him that it took every ounce of his self-control not to kill them, finishing that even thinking of them kills any of his sense of human dignity and expressing his hope that their deaths were slow and painful, he engages in a harsh argument with Van Driessen, which McVicker breaks up. While Van Driessen desires a scholarship and grassroots program to help future students like Beavis and Butthead, McVicker misinterprets the idea as "exploiting there deaths for money" and starts a fundraiser for his and the teacher's gains. He then gets the TV station to arrive, in order to garner attention and interest for his plan to be set in motion. At home, the two see their school on the news, where nobody even mentions the duo's names, leading them to think someone else has died. As as Butthead lies that a girl was into him upon making his move, and they mock Stewart for being a wuss on live TV, they soon grow disappointed that no dead body is shown on TV for them to see. Wanting to see dead bodies themselves, they head out to the school. As the TV station gathers live around the school for the deaths of Beavis and Butthead, McVicker smokes a cigar in excitement. As Van Driessen collects change for a grassroots campaign, McVicker is pissed at him, but Van Driessen tells him that the change will bloom into payoffs tomorrow for students in need, and McVicker expresses his delight in how money will come to him, noticing that they haven't had this much attention since the time when President Clinton visited Highland High. As a reporter asks McVicker about his feelings to the now deceased "Brevis" and "Head Butt", McVicker attempts to mask his true feelings of the boys in hopes to garner sympathy with an improv speech. McVicker paraphrases Van Driessen's claims about fundraising in the duo's names, and says he would gladly exchange all the money to see the two again. Beavis and Butthead make it through the crowd and Butthead asks McVicker for the money. As the two tug over the jar, McDicker's expresses that they were supposed to be dead, and that he'll kill them himself. After a montage sequence of all the duo's actions (suggested to be an hallucination), McVicker has a heart attack and drops to the floor. To Beavis' delight, there is now, a dead body, and Butthead has the money. The two, mocking McVicker for his spasms upon getting a heart attack, and that Buzzcut "made out" with him (Buzzcut gave him mouth-to-mouth CPR), walk back home. Beavis suggests they go back to school to see if anything interesting happens in the future, but Butthead insists that, with the small amount of money they got in the jar, they are now rich, so they never have to go to school again. The series ends with the two walking into the sun. Characters *Beavis *Butt-head *Daria Morgendorffer *Stewart Stevenson *David Van Driessen *Principal McVicker *Bradley Buzzcut *Mr. Herrera *Mrs. Dickie Gallery Trivia *This was originally the series finale of Beavis and Butt-Head. *It is the last episode to air in the 1990s. *This was the last episode to use traditional ink and paint before moving to digital ink and paint in Season 8. *This is the 200th episode in total of Beavis and Butt-head. *The original plot was that Beavis and Butthead really were going to die, but this was eventually scrapped. *This was Daria's final episode. *Though they proclaim themselves rich in the end with only a jar of change, their living room appears to be filled with nacho trays and pop bottles; knowing that such items cost a lot of money, and that the duo are lucky and advantageous with lottery tickets, lotto draws, and other games of chance in previous episodes, it's likely that they have somehow won a large amount of money before their several week long absence, and so much, in fact, that they didn't have to go back to school. *Released on the "Brushes With Death" PAL VHS tape. *This Is the only episode not to feature music videos. *Van Dreissen's flashbacks feature scenes from Canoe, Manners Suck, and Bus Trip. Daria's are from Babes R Us, Butt Is It Art?, and US History. Two of Buzzcut's come from No Laughing and Buff N Stuff. The rest of the flashbacks were made up. *The flashback montage during McVIcker's heart attack shows even more footage. The source clips are in the following order: Safe Driving, Substitute, No Laughing, Tired, Work is Death, Home Improvement, Generation in Crisis (the boys making strange noises with shirts over the head), Lawn and Garden (chainsaw headbang), Steamroller, Nosebleed (Beavis punched in the nose), Whiplash (Butt-head parked in front of the bus), Incognito, Killing Time, Babes R Us, Lawn and Garden (insect court), The Great Cornholio, Pumping Iron, Pierced (Butt-head's drill), Comedians, Wet Behind the Rears, Figure Drawing, Cow Tipping, Whiplash (Beavis being propelled to the front of the bus), Generation in Crisis (documentary headbang), PTA (McVicker shoving a crowd), Heroes, Nothing Happening, Lawn and Garden (Butthead using the chainsaw), PTA (McVicker punching a guy), Evolution Sucks, Temporary Insanity, Animation Sucks, Ball Breakers, Lightning Strikes, Head Lice, The Final Judgement of Beavis, Nosebleed (Beavis coughing up blood) Bungholio: Lord of the Harvest, and Pierced (the boys screaming in horror). Some of these clips are the only chance of seeing banned/missing episodes on home video. Funnily, many of these clips in no way involved McVicker, nor did he witness them happening. Sources Category:Episodes